Harpy Hooligans
by ZenJack
Summary: Ginny is a famous Harpy who has a loyal fan base. What do they get up to at a victory party?


"Harpies till we die! Harpies till we die! Harpy pride! Harpy pride! Harpies till we die! Woooo!"

The scrum of women exploded in a mad cheer and Hannah shook her head. If she would have known her pub would have turned into a complete madhouse she might have reconsidered allowing the Holyhead Harpies having their victory party here. It was early in the night and if things kept on at the current pace it wouldn't be surprising at all if Hannah received a visit from MLE. Of course when her old schoolmate Ginny Potter asked if The Leaky Cauldron would host the party she couldn't so no. Besides, the galleons were rolling in.

The Harpies had rolled through the league championships and Ginny was selected MVP for the second year in a row. Hannah looked over at the green-eyed man Ginny had married after school. Harry looked about to burst with pride and love for his wife. He sat at a table filled with redheads dressed in Harpies' green and Hannah made a mental note to keep a close eye on them. Although she loved the Weasleys she had experience with them getting a bit wild when the mood, and the Firewhiskey, hit them. As rowdy as the Weasleys could get Hannah knew they weren't the real problem.

The Harpy Hooligans were.

If there was ever a more rabid, fanatical, mad bunch of sports fans than the Hooligans Hannah would be hard pressed to think of them. Some of the muggle football fans were close, but none compared to the Harpies' most die hard. It had started at the end of Ginny's rookie season. Young girls that found they could identify with the youngest Weasley started a fan club. Shortly after, they pooled their resources and started buying blocks of seats at Harpy home games. That's when the madness began. Visiting teams soon learned it was treacherous when they were at the Hooligan end of the field. Strategies were often made to avoid the Hooligans. Being devoted to the Harpy cause the Hooligans soon adapted. They bought blocks of seats at both ends of the pitch. During Ginny's second year the ranks of The Hooligans had swollen to an extent that they bought seats on both sides of the middle of the pitch. Just in case. By the end of Ginny's third year, no one, absolutely no one, not even the mighty Puddlemere United, wanted to play at Holyhead stadium.

By the end of The Firebolt Kid's third year the Harpy Hooligans had gone international. At a memorable quarter final game against the Kenmare Kestrels, while in Ireland, the ruling official was forced to eject the entire Hooligan section of the stands for "interference and conduct unbecoming Quidditch fans." The Hooligans cry foul to this day. The Harpies Captain, Gwenog "The Hammer" Jones, encouraged them every chance she got. She even went so far as to start the Hooligirls; a charity for underprivileged girls. Hooligirls were sent to Quidditch Qamp and given free tickets to Harpies' games. Ginny thought it was brilliant and was their coach at Qamp.

As Hannah pondered this the pub door opened and in walked several men. The crowd went silent and many unfriendly eyes fell on them.

"Those are the wrong colors to be wearing here boys," a short haired brunette said stepping forward. She was quickly backed by half a dozen women wearing Harpies' apparel. The man with sandy colored hair looked down at his shirt. The green of the Kenmare Kestrels looked back at him.

"Bloody hell," he said with a heavy accent looking towards the ceiling. "Ginny, I forgot. A little help here."

Stepping away from the Weasley table the Harpies' star chaser looked over the stout Irishman. "You'd think you'd have more sense than to wear Kestrels' kit to a Harpies' party. Especially after we just kicked their asses." The pub exploded into cries of "woo", "that's right", and 'kick his ass". The young man looked a little ill and his companions shifted about uncomfortably. "You'll just have to take it off Seamus."

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" chanted the Hooligans banging on the tables. Seamus turned to leave but was shoved back in the room by Neville and Dean. "We'd like to stay," Dean said with a smirk. Seamus shrugged his shoulders so his robes dropped to the ground. He pulled off his shirt revealing a well muscled chest. Cat-calls and whistling followed. A good number coming from the Weasley table. Seamus was wearing Kenmare track bottoms and hesitated. "Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" chanted the Hooligans louder than before. Wriggling his eyebrows at the short haired brunette Seamus pulled off the bottoms.

"The Irishman's drinks are on me!" called the Harpies Captain to cheers from the crowd. Dean and Neville patted Seamus on the shoulders as they walked over to the Weasley table. Hannah shook her head hoping they'd allow Seamus to put on some pants at least. Not that he was bad to look at just that Hannah found herself looking at someone else. Neville looked happy. He smiled and laughed with the Weasley's and Harry. He had grown up so much from the nervous round faced first year boy. Of course, Hannah realized, she wasn't the pink faced blonde with pigtails anymore. Hannah smiled to herself. Maybe if Harry got a couple Firewhiskeys in Neville he would get up the nerve to talk to her. Maybe she would send some over. On the house.

"Harry," Neville said, "what do you think Hannah looks for in a man?"

Harry stared at Neville a little shocked. As he was stuttering for a response a gorgeous redhead flopped in his lap.

"Harry luv," said the young woman, "what are you and Nev talking about?"

"Nothing," the two young men said in unison.

"Really. That's too bad," the youngest Weasley said flicking her hair. "I thought you might be talking about how Neville might score with Hannah."

"Ginny!" they both said.

"Oh, right. Like I'm soooo wrong," Ginny said dramatically. "Anyway, anything happens at a Harpies' party. Seem a shame to waste it. Oh! Look. Gwen has Seamus doing a pole dance." With that the Harpies' star jumped up and ran across the room.

"She might be right Neville."

"What?"

"Anything happens at a Harpies' party. Maybe you should take advantage of it."

Before Neville could answer he noticed Harry had gotten very serious. His eyes were directed in the direction of the bar. Neville looked over and said, "Oh boy."

Ginny was at the bar ordering a round of drinks. Next to her was a good looking young man. He was very fit and had a dazzling smile. Neville could only think that he was a dead man.

"Hello luv," said the good looking man, "may I buy you a drink?"

"Uh, no," Ginny said looking at the man disdainfully, "I'm buying the drinks if you can't tell."

"A good looking girl like you should have her drinks bought for her."

"Right, I'm not interested so piss off."

"Haha," the man chuckled, "I like a woman with spunk."

"Are you stupid?" Ginny asked. "Do you know where you are?"

"I know I'm in the presence of a beautiful woman."

"Right, well, I'm married,' Ginny said holding up her ring finger and the rather large stone on it.

"I've never seen a ring that could block a hole."

"Haha," laughed the redhead loudly. "Hahahaha. You're such an asshole."

The smile slid from the man's face as he said, "I knew you Harpies were a bunch of dykes."

"Is there a problem luv?" Harry asked coming to stand next to his young wife.

"No," Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry, "Lover boy here was just telling me how he wants to block my hole."

"Why you son of a b-" Harry started as he tried to move Ginny off to the side.

The man backed into the bar as he glanced at Harry's scar. "You're H-harry P-p-potter," the man stuttered.

"Yeah," Harry said menacingly, "that's why my _wife's _jersey says _Potter_ on it." The man turned to bolt to the door only to run into the rather imposing figure of the Harpies' Captain.

"Going somewhere lover boy?" Gwenog asked while tapping her beater's bat in the palm of her hand. The man gulped.

"I didn't think so."


End file.
